Tiempo y espacio
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¿Que tanto ha cambiado después de tres años de ausencia? ¿Ella seguirá igual? ¿Cambio? o Mejor dicho ¿Yo cambie? Descubriendo sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Mary ha regresado nuevamente! Con un Takari :] Bueno será corta como "Dulce venganza" Hace mucho que no escribía sobre el guapo de Takeru y la tierna Hikari pero bueno he vuelto a las andadas.**

**Sin mas les dejo leer y espero que les guste :]**

**1.- Bienvenidos **

El sol estaba radiante y entraba en la habitación con todo su esplendor, Hikari sonriente cepillaba su castaño y lacio cabello frente al espejo con una sonrisa en la cara, se había levantado mas temprano de la habitual y había una razón muy especial, Takeru, su amigo de la infancia iba a regresar junto con Yamato de Francia, en unas horas estarían todos juntos, él había partido junto con su hermano cuando apenas entraban a la preparatoria y ahora que Yamato había terminado la carrera y Takeru la preparatoria regresaban a Japón después de tres años, además había otra razón, Taichi se casaría con Sora en unos meses y les habían implorado que regresaran para compartir ese momento todos juntos como antes.

-¡Hikari apresúrate!- grito Taichi desde su sala, la comida se le había terminado y no se estaba televisando ningún partido por lo que empezó a desesperarse muy rápido – ¡No llegaremos y no podrás echarme la culpa!- gritaba

Hikari bajo corriendo las escaleras aun mas sonriente –Vámonos- dijo a su hermano tomando un bolso y las llaves del auto.

-No entiendo por que tienes que manejar tú, yo soy el mayor, yo debería manejar- recrimino Taichi sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es por que eres muy despistado y la verdad yo quiero vivir- contesto Hikari burlonamente mientras encendía el auto y sentía su corazón palpitar velozmente.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Yamato a Takeru que no había terminado un capitulo de su libro desde que lo abrió, Takeru tenia una facilidad impresionante para leer, de hecho Takeru estudiaría literatura pero así como era algo bueno en él también demostraba al mundo cuando tenia algo mal, el no terminar un capitulo seguido denotaba su angustia, miedo o dolor.

-Un poco, tres años ¿Qué tan cambiado estará todo y todos? ¿No te has preguntado si no es lo mismo con ellos? ¿Qué hare si no me siento cómodo?- pregunto Takeru preocupado a Yamato que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Lo preguntas por Hikari cierto?- pregunto Yamato sacando una sonrisa de lado, era normal, de hecho cuando apenas Yamato y Takeru partirían a Francia era una gran preocupación de él y Taichi hacia sus hermanos pequeños, sabían que esos dos no se había separado desde preescolar y que la separación seria muy difícil para ambos y así fue, por lo que ahora comprendía a su hermano de cierto modo.

-Si, en parte, no se mucho de ella desde que me fui, no se siquiera que estudiara o si tiene novio o ¿Qué tal si tiene ya hijos?- empezó a exagerar el rubio menor.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Taichi estaría en prisión por asesinar a aquel que se atrevió a tocar a su hermana- dijo sonriendo –Definitivamente todos cambiaron, pero no todos los cambios son malos, inclusive algunos que parecen catastróficos suelen desechar algo bueno, por ejemplo, cuando fuimos a Francia pensamos que seria un infierno y no lo fue, aprendimos muchas cosas y creo que ambos desarrollamos una personalidad mas artística, además es como si yo tuviera miedo a que yo y Taichi nos lleváramos mal, eso nunca pasara, quizá nuestra relación sea mas madura y no resolvamos todo a golpes pero nos seguiremos llevando bien- termino por decir Yamato recargándose en su asiento –En menos de una hora los veremos y mas te vale sonreír, por que de algo que estoy seguro es que Hikari espera verte sonreír-

Takeru bajo la mirada y cerro su libro, sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando avisaron su próximo aterrizaje pero sonrió, después de todo Yamato tenía razón.

-Ya tardaron ¿no hermano?-dijo Hikari preocupada juntando sus manos frente a su pecho -¿Y si se arrepintieron de regresar?-

-Si eso sucede yo misma iré por ellos a Francia y los traeré a golpes- gruño Sora –No te preocupes, regularmente esperar a alguien es tardado ¿verdad Taichi?-pregunto Sora dándose una palmada en la frente cuando vio a su futuro esposo completamente dormido en el asiento de espera y escucho las risas de Hikari, Joe e Izzy.

-No puedo creer que él siga igual- se escucho delante de ellos haciendo que todos voltearan de inmediato.

-¡Yamato!-Casi grito Sora mientras le abrazaba –cuanto tiempo, empezábamos a preocuparnos, estas idéntico a como nos dejaste-

-Quizá es por que él es Takeru- dijo Yamato detrás de su hermano un tanto molesto.

-¿Takeru? Tu si que estas grande- alago Sora –Cuando te fuiste eras mas pequeño que yo y ahora mírate eres mas alto e idéntico a Yamato-

-Gracias Sora pero debemos admitir que soy mas guapo y gentil- contesto Takeru sonriendo provocando aun mas enojo en Yamato.

-Eso definitivamente- Dijo una castaña detrás de ellos –Siempre supe que serias más guapo y lindo que tu hermano-

-¿Quién rayos eres?-pregunto molesto Yamato

-Es Mimi- contesto Hikari que aun no podía saludar a su amigo que estaba atrapado en los brazos de Sora

-Parece que la diferente soy yo- dijo burlona mientras le arrebataba a Sora al pobre de Takeru para abrazarlo.

-Pues si, cuando me fui tenías el cabello rosa ¿Por qué? Y ahora es castaño como antes ¿Cómo pretendes que reconozca?- gruño el rubio

-¿Tan rápido y ya están peleando?- pregunto Taichi que se acercaba a Yamato para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y se quedaban discutiendo entre él, Yamato, Sora y Mimi.

-Emm… ¿Takeru?-pregunto Hikari como para cerciorarse mientras tocaba el hombro del rubio que miraba alegre la discusión.

-Si- dijo Takeru volteando a ver la castaña que tenia enfrente de él, no podía ser, trago saliva y podría jurar que dio un paso para atrás, esa definitivamente no era Hikari ¿o si? –Hi… ¿Hikari?- pregunto un tanto asustado

-Hola- dijo sonriendo Hikari mientras le abrazaba fuertemente –te extrañe mucho, hay tantas cosas que contar-

Takeru por su parte estaba atónito ¿Tanto había cambiado ella? Cuando la dejo tenia el cabello a la barbilla, era mas pequeña y definitivamente no tenia esas curvas, ahora se notaba inclusive mas segura mientras que él sentía su cuerpo temblar. –Hola Hikari, cuanto has crecido- dijo tontamente, después de tres años de no ver a tu mejor amiga se supone que corres a abrazarla expresas todas las emociones guardadas durante todo el tiempo de su ausencia pero no era así.

-Y tú, mírate, cuando te fuiste eras de mi estatura y ahora por fin me has rebasado- dijo sonriendo –En una semana entraremos a la universidad y adivina… ¡Estaremos en el mismo campus! Nuestra carrera inclusive estará relacionada- dijo felizmente

-¿Sabes que voy a estudiar?-pregunto Takeru sorprendido ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto se había distanciado?

-¡Claro! Bueno escuche a mi hermano y a Yamato hablar, por eso lo se- contesto sinceramente y provocando en Takeru un alivio.

-Niños vámonos- dijo Mimi empujando a Hikari y Takeru

-¿A dónde Mimi?-pregunto Takeru divertido, a pesar de ese cambio de sentimientos empezaba a sentirse nuevamente en casa y acompañado.

-Pues a mi casa ¿A dónde mas? ¿Qué no te dijo Yamato que vivirán conmigo hasta que remodelen su apartamento? Ya vivo sola y en un lugar grande y bonito, no te preocupes te sentirás muy bien y hoy todos cenaremos, yo hare la cena y no es por nada pero cocino que… bueno tu juzgaras-contesto Mimi

-Eso no lo dudo- dijo riendo –pero mi hermano…-

-¿Yo que? – Gruño Yamato –Puedo comportarme por unos días-

Todos fueron directamente al apartamento de Mimi y cenaron en grupo como no la hacían en años, conversaban y reían haciendo que el miedo que tenia Takeru fuera desapareciendo, al terminar la cena todos se sentaron en los sofás mientras Takeru buscaba a Hikari con la mirada hasta que la encontró en el balcón mirando al cielo y se levando dirigiéndose a ella.

-Hola- dijo mas animado -¿Por qué estas sola?-pregunto brindando su chaqueta al sentir el frio viendo golpear contra su piel.

-Tenia miedo Takeru- dijo volteándole a ver a los ojos –Tenia mucho miedo que no fueras el mismo o que yo no lo fuera-

Takeru sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y definitivamente no era por el aire frio –Yo también pensé eso – dijo sacando una sonrisa que tenia guardada desde hacia tres años –Si cambiamos, mírate eres muy linda- dijo sin ver como Hikari se sonrojaba –Pero… aun pensamos cosas similares como antes ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Si! Lo recuerdo, solíamos pensar cosas casi iguales inclusive soñarlas, después de no vernos aun tenemos eso- dijo Hikari recargándose del barandal y alzando la cara mientras Takeru observaba como la luz de la luna le daba directamente, parecía que la luna la quería, su mirada se hizo mas intensa y su piel se lucia mas suave, Takeru no podía dejar de mirarla, no quería, ella era hermosa.

-Hikari- apenas pronuncio el rubio llamando la atención de la castaña –Eres … -

-Ahí están, vámonos Hikari que estos dos aun tienen que arreglar sus cosas- dijo Taichi despidiéndose de Takeru con una palmada y dando la vuelta para despedirse de Yamato.

-Toma- dijo Hikari intentando sacarse la chamarra

-No, quédatela, hace frio- contesto Takeru sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decirle

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Hikari dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia su hermano, Takeru toco su mejilla, ella nunca se había despedido de él así, eso si había cambiado y una alegría lo invadió.

-Bueno, esta es tu habitación, es un poco mas pequeña que la de Yamato pero espero te guste- dijo Mimi sentándose en la cama de Takeru y sonriendo

-Gracias Mimi, es perfecta-contesto Takeru sentándose a su lado y mirando al techo

-Se siente raro ¿no?- pregunto Mimi –Cuando regrese de Estados Unidos me sentía igual, solo que yo me fui un año y ustedes tres, Hikari se veía realmente alegre de verte y tu también- dijo Mimi sonriendo nuevamente y observando como Takeru le correspondía la sonrisa –Mejor te dejo descansar, mañana será un día pesado- dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación dejando a Takeru sonriendo, él estaba feliz.

-Mimi- dijo Yamato desde su habitación -¿Puedes venir un momento?-pregunto

-Claro- dijo la castaña caminando hacia él -¿Qué pasa Yamato?-

-Te agradezco la habitación pero … ¿no podemos meter todos tus juguetes de la infancia en otro lado? Me intimidan tantas muñecas- dijo Yamato sin voltear a ver el cuarto

-Vamos Yamato, en unos días las regalare a una casa hogar ¿Puedes dormir hoy así? Imagina que son chicas y que tendrás suerte esta noche- dijo giñando el ojo la castaña provocando el sonrojo de Yamato

-Si quisiera tendría suerte esta noche- dijo burlonamente

-¿A si? ¿Y donde? Que mi casa no es motel como para que traigas chicas- gruño Mimi sintiéndose victoriosa

-Pues entonces… solo hay una chica aquí- dijo Yamato venciendo a Mimi notablemente y por si fuera poco provocando que los colores se le subieran al rostro

-Eres un… -

-Hasta mañana- dijo rápidamente el rubio adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta dejando a Mimi entre molesta y apenada afuera de la habitación.

-Me las pagaras- dijo antes de adentrarse a su habitación para dormir.

El sol brillaba de una forma intensa, Takeru se rasco los ojos antes de abrirlos mientras su nariz percibía el olor a comida y reconocía los gritos de Mimi y regaños de Yamato, sonrió mientras abría los ojos y en lo primero que pensó fue en Hikari.

**¿Qué les parecio? Si, lo se, aun no hay mucho amor, para el siguiente ya se notaran ciertos sentimientos guardados.**

**¿Ya vieron? Hay Taiora y creo que pondré un leve Mimato ¿Qué piensan?**

**Bueno espero su reviews para saber que les parecío, ya saben cualquier pregunta, reclamo o sugerencia mi twitter o facebook esta en mi perfil! Un abrazo enorme y un beso!**


	2. Viento Helado

¡Hola! ¿Me tarde? Lo lamento, he tenido ciertos inconvenientes pero he regresado con este nuevo capitulo el cual espero les guste, quiero agradecerle a : **yaan ishigami-yagashida** por su review! Y no te preocupes que para el siguiente hay mas Mimato, también a **laOdisea claudi **y a **Cassy **con quienes he tenido el gusto de charlar con ellas por diferentes redes sociales también a **HikariCaelum **siempre es un placer leerte :] de igual forma a **Ivymon y Sabrina de espon **que aunque no he charlado con ustedes es una verdadera alegría recibir su comentario, sin mas les dejo leer este capitulo.

**2.-Viento Helado**

El clima había cambiado drásticamente de un día a otro, él recordaba que desde que había llegado el sol estaba radiante, inclusive era necesario salir con gafas, pero claro era verano no era para sorprenderse sin embargo ahora era todo lo contrario, según el estado meteorológico se esperaban lluvias en la semana acompañadas de fuertes vientos, llevaba ya un mes en su país, casi al igual que en su universidad y mas feliz no podía estar, literatura era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho además del hecho que parecía que no había pasado el tiempo entre Hikari y él, eran nuevamente los mejores amigos inclusive los mismos inmaduros de siempre, podía jurar que empezaba la mejor etapa de su vida, cada mañana pasaba por Hikari para la universidad, ella estudiaba pedagogía era su meta, siempre le había interesado lo de la educación y sus carreras como lo había dicho ella quedaban en el mismo campus, se quedaban de ver en horas libres o en la salida para comer y si había tiempo veían alguna película antes de llegar a casa, pero ese día había sido diferente, el aire agitaba su rubio cabello y no iba acompañado de la castaña, ella le pidió que no pasara por ella por lo cual llevaba un solitario camino a la institución.

-¡Takeru!- escucho no muy lejos de él -¡Takeru ¡espera!- escucho mientras volteaba la cabeza en busca de quien le llamaba, pronto una rubia estaba cerca de él.

-Catherine ¿Cómo esta tu día?- pregunto Takeru cordialmente, ella tenia la misma carrera que él, era por eso que la conocía, no sabia mucho de ella pero con lo que tenia le bastaba, linda, tranquila, sencilla y alegre, era el tipo de chica que le agradaba.

-Bien Takeru ¿El tuyo que tal? – pregunto Catherine mientras tomaba el paso de Takeru

-Frio, tranquilo, bien para resumir- contesto metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, el día cada vez estaba mas frio.

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu novia? ¡No me digas que pelearon Takeru!- exclamo la rubia mientras posaba la mirada fijamente en su acompañante.

-¿Hikari? No, te equivocas, ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho y pues supongo no tiene clases temprano hoy- respondió sonrojándose un poco, aquellos temas de amor nunca se le facilitaron lo cual le parecía una tragedia por que siempre quiso escribir algún tipo de novela romántica.

-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que eran pareja, es mas pensé que venían de bachillerato juntos, como siempre los veo por los pasillos o en la calle yo lo creía, de todas maneras de ven hermosos juntos, dime ¿No lo has considerado?- pregunto la chica mientras tomaba el brazo de Takeru para mantener algo de calor, Takeru le agradaba, le parecía una persona bastante interesante además de amable y al notar como se ponía nervioso respecto al tema no pudo evitar preguntar, estaba en su naturaleza, era demasiado parlanchina.

-Ella tiene pareja pero hubo un tiempo en el que… -Takeru dudo -¿Por qué tantas preguntas Catherine?- cuestiono el rubio a su acompañante.

-Curiosidad, sabes que me gusta hablar mucho Takeru, soy alegre y espontanea- respondió sonriendo la muchacha.

-Lo se, de hecho me recuerdas a una amiga con la que vivo- dijo Takeru rascándose la cabeza, el parecido con Mimi en personalidad era bastante, las dos alegres, las dos hablaban mucho pero también las dos eran honestas y buenas personas.

-¿Vives solo con ella?- volvió a preguntar Catherine sorprendida

Takeru le miro de reojo, al ser tan parecidas ella y Mimi podía ver que la chica tramaba algo -¿Segura que no pasa nada?-

-Bueno, me has descubierto, recuerdas que el profesor de teoría de la literatura nos dejo hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre la personalidad de cada uno y describir o representar la vida de cada uno o algo así y eres de los pocos a los que les hablo y pensé que podrías ser mi pareja para el trabajo- dijo un tanto apenada la rubia.

-¿Por qué no lo preguntaste desde un principio? Claro, me encantaría sacar esa materia contigo- respondió amablemente Takeru mientras se adentraban a sus aulas, se sentó en su lugar de siempre cerca de la ventana y contemplo el parque que se notaba desde aquel lugar suyo, vio los columpios moverse por el aire y sonrió nostálgico al recordar que en esos columpio llego a jugar con Hikari, quizá la extrañaba mas de lo que pensaba se dijo mentalmente antes de sacudir su cabeza y abrir un libro para distraerse, sintió vibrar su celular y abrió el mensaje que había llegado, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón no sin antes despedirse de Catherine con una sonrisa.

No quería levantarse de la cama, es mas, no lo haría, se quedaría toda la semana si era necesario, maldijo los cambios climáticos causantes de su resfriado y volvió a estornudar, apenas eran las diez de la mañana y se sentía abrumada ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente sola, Taichi y Sora tenían que ir a trabajar y regresaban hasta al anochecer, por su parte no llamo a Takeru para informarle de su mal estado de salud, sabia que si se lo hubiera dicho lo tendría ahí desde las siete de la mañana, pero no quería que perdiera clases por culpa de ella así como Takuya que aunque era su pareja debía admitir que las cosas no iban del todo bien ya hacia unos meses, tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión, tenia que distraerse en algo, cambiaba de canal constantemente.

-¿Por qué ya no hacen buenos programas?- dijo en voz alta a su oso de peluche recargado en una lejana silla –Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y estaba con Takeru los programas eran mas divertidos y entretenidos, había imaginación en sus historias o quizá era pequeña y le encontraba sentido a muchas cosas, después de todo Takeru le da sentido a la mayoría de las cosas- dijo esto ultimo nostálgicamente y mirando su celular dudando sobre marcarle o no a su amigo, se mordió el labio y se dispuso a buscar el numero telefónico hasta que escucho unos fuertes en la puerta, se paro refunfuñando hasta que abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-Ta … Takeru ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos y dejando entrar a su amigo

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?- pregunto Takeru depositando sus cosas en el sofá mas cercano y mirándola severamente.

-Bueno, no quería que faltaras a clases como ahora pero ¿Quién te dijo?- pregunto la castaña un tanto mas tranquila.

-Taichi, me envió un mensaje preguntándome como estabas y si aun tenias fiebre, supuse que el esperaba que yo te estuviera cuidando y vine de inmediato- contesto Takeru sonriendo, ahora señorita vaya a su cama o recuéstese en el sofá que le preparare algo de comer.

-¡SI!- contesto Hikari cual niña pequeña y se recostó en el sofá encendiendo el televisor –Dígame ¿Qué me preparara de comer?- pregunto sonriendo la castaña

-Bueno pues Mimi me ha dado algunas clases de cocina, ahora puedo hacer desde una pasta hasta una lasaña- contesto Takeru

-Mentiroso, se que lo único que puedes preparar es un sándwich- contesto Hikari sonriendo -¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza?- pregunto inocente

-Por que estas enferma y por que Taichi me mataría- dijo Takeru sentándose a lado de Hikari que le veía con ternura.

-¡Esconderemos la evidencia!- casi grito Hikari mientras se levantaba a buscar el teléfono de la pizza

-¿Pero si te sientes peor?- pregunto Takeru un tanto preocupado, sabia como era Hikari desde pequeña con eso de las enfermedades y no quería arriesgarse.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy tomando medicamento y cuando llegaste me sentí mejor, ahora llama- dijo aventándole el teléfono con el numero ya marcado, Takeru sonrió al ver el animo de Takeru y un escalofrió le recorrió al ver como se sentaba a su lado, trago saliva y encargo la pizza favorita de ambos.

Mimi subía las escaleras de su edificio, había elevador pero siempre les había temido, quizá era por esa película que vio de pequeña en la que muchos hombres se quedaban atrapados en uno, desde entonces los evitaba y tenia la seguridad de que subir cinco pisos le haría bien a sus piernas, abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Yamato sentado en la sala afinando su guitarra.

-Hola Yamato- dijo amablemente Mimi regalándole una sonrisa -¿Cómo estas?- pregunto

-No muy bien, aun no consigo empleo- contesto el rubio recargándose por completo en el sofá y dejando la guitarra a un lado –no puedo creer que le hayan dado el empleo a otro, se supone tenia el trabajo asegurado-

-No te preocupes, seguro encuentras otro rápido- dijo Mimi sentándose a su lado dejando su bolso cerca de la guitarra

-No lo creo, esto de las artes no es muy popular aquí, solo necesito un lugar que me aprecie como músico- dijo volteándola a ver y dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar Yamato- dijo Mimi alegre e impaciente –Bueno conoces el lugar donde trabajo ¿no? El restaurant Memories-

-Si, si uno de los mejores de la ciudad y bla bla – dijo Yamato –No tienes que presumirme-

-No es eso Yamato, solicitan alguien que toque el piano y bueno estaba pensado que quizás tú podrías ¿no?- dijo Mimi acompañado de una tierna sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

-¿Y como lograrías introducirme a tu mundo Mimi?-pregunto Yamato un tanto mas tranquilo, al ver la sonrisa de Mimi supo que no podía ser algo malo, después de todo es la persona mas tierna que conoce, inclusive mas que Hikari, para él Hikari siempre fue tímida pero Mimi aunque no siempre se llevaran bien era en definitiva mas tierna.

-Pues el jefe me debe varios favores, aparte estudiaste en Francia, eso es una buena referencia ¿no? Se supone fuiste a una buena escuela- contesto la castaña levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, necesitaba algo tibio, los días le parecían helados.

Yamato se levanto y camino hacia la castaña mientras la miraba curioso al verla preparar un café -¿De verdad podrías ayudarme?-

-Claro Yamato, somos amigos ¿Quieres un café?- pregunto esta ofreciendo la taza que se había preparado anteriormente, era raro por que parecía que en vez de hacerlo para ella lo había hecho desde un principio a él, no es que fueran muy cercanos, es que simplemente le gustaba mucho estar acompañada.

-Gracias- dijo tomando la taza entre sus blancas manos, sintió de inmediato el calor propagarse en ellas, era una sensación agradable por el clima -¿Qué tipo de favores de te debe?- pregunto amablemente, ella podría tomar a mal la pregunta y arrojarle otra taza hirviendo.

-Pues, antes me quedaba mas tiempo, realizaba cenas que incluso no estaban en el menú cuando había clientes importantes y no he tenido ningún descanso desde que entre, puedo tomar un descanso cuando quiera pero mejor pregunto sobre tu oportunidad, aparte tú puedes tocar la guitarra y hasta cantar, yo mañana mismo pregunto sobre eso, tu tranquilo- respondió dando un sorbo a su café y gritando de inmediato al sentir su lengua quemarse y dejando lo mas rápido que pudo su taza en la mesa para después dar unos saltitos de sufrimiento mientras sus manos tapaban su boca.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yamato un tanto asustado por la reacción repentina de la castaña, la tomo por los hombros para que dejara de saltar sus movimientos lo ponían nervioso –Enséñamela, te diré que tan mal esta- dijo amablemente

Mimi saco su lengua al viento, el dolor ya iba pasando pero seguramente quedaría resentida, observo al cara de pánico de Yamato cuando y asustada se hecho para atrás -¿Tan mal esta?-

Yamato saco su característica sonrisa de lado –No, esta bien, deja que se enfrié un rato- dijo depositando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la castaña acto que lo dejo pasmado un rato ¿Desde cuando era tan amable con ella? Se pregunto mentalmente antes de bajar su palma y tomar nuevamente su café.

Mimi le sonrió plenamente -¿Ha estado raro el clima cierto?- pregunto mientras veía como Yamato movía su cabeza en forma positiva -Qué bueno que están aquí Yamato, no me gusta pasar estos días fríos sola por cierto ¿Dónde esta Takeru?-

-No ha regresado, Hikari esta enferma y fue a cuidarla, supongo regresara hasta que llegue Taichi- contesto el rubio simple

-Siempre tan tierno- dijo Mimi casi susurrando –Yamato me voy a dormir, descansa- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio y caminando hacia su habitación con su café en manos, Yamato le vio perderse entre los cuarto y cuando desapareció poso su mano en su mejilla – ¿Quién lo diría?- pensó –Eso fue mas cálido que el café-

-¡Takeru! ¡Despierta!- Escucho el rubio mientras alguien agitaba dulcemente su espalda, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo hasta que llego a ver la silueta de Sora que le sonreía –Ya regresamos Takeru-

-Sora- dijo levantándose rápidamente, sintió sus piernas flaquear y vio borroso por unos segundos hasta que se pudo incorporar por completo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Hemos regresado, ya cuidaremos de Hikari- dijo Sora señalando a la castaña que yacía dormida a un lado de él

-Si- contesto rápidamente –Mañana después de las clases vendré a ver como esta- dijo despidiéndose de Sora y Taichi que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Gracias por cuidarla enano- grito el castaño con una rebanada de pan en la boca mientras agitaba la mano.

Takeru sonrió y salió del departamento, el frio aire golpeándole la cara fue lo único que necesito para despertar por completo, abrocho su abrigo y camino por las calles aun con personas a su alrededor, una sonrisa se le salió al recordar el día que había tenido, por suerte antes de quedarse dormidos se habían desecho de la caja de pizza y demás porquerías que no debían haber comido, por días así ella era su mejor amiga aunque también aceptaba que por días así no la podía sacar de su cabeza en las eternas madrugadas de sus últimos días.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, les envió un fuerte abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en la siguiente.**


	3. Sentimientos Incomodos

**¡Hola! Me he tardado, lo se, pueden castigarme, sin embargo aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de "Tiempo y espacio" Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado review! Les mando un abrazo!.**

**3.- Sentimientos incomodos.**

Takeru abría los ojos lentamente para ver a su alrededor como cada mañana desde que tiene memoria, observo las ventanas entreabiertas y el rayo de sol que dejaba entrar con insinuación a molestar, los días habían mejorado, eran mas cálidos, se levanto como pudo y bajo por un vaso de leche; fue ahí donde al parecer ya nada tuvo sentido, miro con los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor, no era la casa de Mimi era … su casa de infante, podía reconocer la calidez de su antiguo hogar, los muebles y los colores junto con las sensaciones que le provocaba revivir esos momentos, no había nadie mas que él en aquella casa hasta que la puerta fue tocada repetidamente, la veía desde lejos, no quería abrir, la situación le empezaba a dar miedo pero sacando valor de algún lugar se acerco y al abrir encontró aquello que era lo único en el mundo que podía sacarle una sonrisa, Hikari estaba del otro lado del portal sonriendo con su antiguo uniforme de secundaria, tenia su cabello hasta el mentón, esa fue la ultima imagen que tenia de ella antes de partir a Francia y debía admitir que era el mejor recuerdo que poseía, entonces sin previo aviso Hikari se le abrazo al cuello y beso sus labios tiernamente, Takeru se separo bruscamente ¿Qué demonios pasaba? La miro extrañado mientras ella mantenía su sonrisa y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, pudo sentir que retrocedía unos pasos hasta que se le volvió a abrazar entonces concedió sus labios nuevamente y esta vez no los separo, estaba experimentando la sensación mas cálida desde hace años, era sublime el contacto con Hikari era …

-Takeru- Escucho como si alguien le llamase de lejos –Takeru – volvió a escuchar las fuerte y la imagen de Hikari de desvaneció al abrir los ojos. –Takeru me voy a trabajar, te dejo el desayuno, recuerda que me pediste que te despertara al irme, Yamato también ya se fue, que tengas un lindo día- termino por decir Mimi concediéndole un beso en la frente y dejándolo solo en la habitación, se dio una bofetada para despertar plenamente y observo a su alrededor, el saber que estaba en casa de Mimi le daba seguridad, pero lo de Hikari le había dejado confundido, su cabeza no estaba como para pensar las razones por las que había soñado de esa manera con ella, no quería pensar.

Veía de reojo a su acompañante, el moreno veía la película con peculiar atención, la tenia tomada de la mano y la apretaba en pequeños instantes que demostraban su emoción en la pantalla, fijo su mirada en las demás personas en el cine, era una película de acción y no era que no le gustaran simplemente ese día no tenia ganas de disparos, explosiones y actores atractivos bañados en sudor y escombros.

-¿Estas bien Hikari?-pregunto su acompañante que aunque lo había hecho tierno su mirada denotaba preocupación.

-Si Takuya- Mintió –Solo que estaba pensando, me distraje en otras cosas además se han acabado las palomitas y sabes que soy un poco inquieta- contesto Hikari intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible, sabia que mentía pero no precisamente en que, quizá era su estado de animo o que pensaba en la posibilidad de hacer otras cosas en ese momento o la peor de todas que era con las personas que podía estar en ese momento.

-Si quieres podemos ir a comer algo, la película no esta tan buena y prefiero verte feliz y mas satisfecha- dijo el castaño honestamente tomando la mano de Hikari con más fuerza y levantándose para salir de la sala con mucho cuidado.

Caminaron entre las personas lentamente ¿Qué le molestaba? Se preguntaba Hikari, respiro hondamente y le regalo una sonrisa a su acompañante, él no se merecía aquellas dudas existenciales, no ahora.

-¿Qué ese no es Takeru?-Dijo Takuya mientras señalaba a un rubio que se encontraba con una joven de largos cabellos dorados y exagerada sonrisa.

-No- dudo –No creo que sea- respondió Hikari achicando un poco los ojos para ver si podía mejorar su visión hasta que puedo ver perfectamente que se trataba de su amigo de Takeru y se le veía muy feliz –Si, si es ¿Vamos a saludar?- pregunto para no incomodar.

-Vamos- contesto Takuya mientras caminaba de la mano con Hikari hacia el encuentro de Takeru, él le agradaba, reconocía que era buen muchacho pero aceptaba que desde que había llegado Hikari se había vuelto un poco mas distante en su relación, no quería sonar exagerado por lo que había preferido permanecer callado ante sus sentimientos, pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado al ver a Takeru con otra chica, era como si ya no se sintiera bajo amenaza.

-¡Takeru!- exclamo Hikari con una sonrisa tierna –Que gusto encontrarte por aquí, no sabia que vendrías-

-Hola Hikari- saludo el rubio –No lo tenia planeado pero Catherine… Que tonto, Hikari, Takuya ella es Catherine, amiga mía de la facultad- contesto el rubio señalando a su amiga que poseía una sonrisa de alegría inigualable

-Hikari he escuchado mucho de ti, un placer conocerte también a ti Takuya- dijo la rubia antes de levantarse para saludar de una manera cálida.-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- pregunto Catherine.

-Veíamos una película solo que nos aburrió y decidimos salir a comer algo- contesto Takuya -¿Quieren acompañarnos?-

-No gracias- contesto rápidamente Takeru para asombro de Hikari que una leve decepción le acompaño al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Es que realmente estamos trabajando, tenemos un proyecto de redacción y somos compañeros- interrumpió Catherine – Pero para la siguiente seria un placer-

-¡Oh! Esta bien – Dijo Hikari fingiendo una sonrisa nuevamente- Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras daba la vuelta para alejarse lo mas rápido posible de aquellos dos, algo diferente le había ocurrido, una sensación que le apretaba la boca del estomago se mantenía en ella desde que Takeru se negó a acompañarlos, regularmente jamás se negaba, siempre estaba donde ella y ahora sentía que Catherine lo tenía para ella y eso le causaba mas celos de los que había sentido en toda su vida, paso saliva y se atemorizo ante los posibles sentimientos que empezaban a surgir, volteo a ver a su acompañante, sonreía tranquilo hacia el frente pero había apretado un poco mas su mano desde que se habían despedido de Takeru, el corazón de Hikari se estremeció, ya no podía seguir con Takuya.

Yamato estaba sentado frente a los distinguidos clientes de aquel restaurant, poseía un traje con el cual se sentía incomodo pero poco le importaba, tenia un piano al cual debía explotar para mantener su empleo que por cierto le había conseguido Mimi la cual era la revelación de la noche, Mimi asumía varios puestos en aquel lujoso lugar, ese día por ejemplo estaba como recepcionista y era sin duda la mas bella recepcionista que podía tener el lugar, regalaba sonrisas a quien entrara y quien se fuera, dejaba ver sus lindos dientes y los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas, inclusive sus ojos se achicaban un poco y aun así era hermosa, de vez en cuando Mimi le miraba y alzaba una ceja en forma retadora para después regalar una sonrisa y entonces Yamato sentía que sus dedos tomaban vida propia y se explayaba frente a todos, no era una sensación que amara, de hecho le preocupaba, le daba cierto pánico la eficacia de Mimi ante su inspiración, ante él y ante todos los demás.

Su día laboral había terminado y Yamato ya cambiado fumaba un cigarrillo sentado frente a la salida de los trabajadores, esperaba a Mimi, habían quedado sin embargo ella se tardaba como nadie, escucho abrir la puerta y se despidió de Michael, compañero de trabajo, tenia cierto parecido a él pero con rasgos un poco mas finos.

-Día largo ¿no Yamato?- pregunto Michael amablemente mientras abrochaba su abrigo frente el rubio con cigarro en mano

-Bastante, pero los prefiero así- contesto Yamato como lo solía hacer rápido y directo.

-¿Esperas a Tachikawa?- pregunto Michael encendiendo también un cigarrillo -¿Es cierto que viven juntos?-

-Algo así, vivimos mi hermano y yo pero solo por un par de meses en lo que nos establecemos- contesto Yamato -¿Por qué? –

-Solo era curiosidad, ella es una gran amiga mía-sonrió Michael –Me alegra que estén con ella, se le ve mas contenta, aunque siga tomando horas extras, supongo que lo hace para esperarte-

-¿Horas extras?-pregunto Yamato un poco intrigado, eso no lo sabia, pensaba que era parte de su horario o diversión.

-Así es, ella no debería estar aquí hoy, ella descansa, pero no disfruta su soledad como otros y prefiere estar aquí ejerciendo cualquier otro puesto, así es ella pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- dijo por ultimo Michael dando la mano y dando media vuela para alejarse lentamente y dejar a un Yamato reflexivo y cansado.

-¿Nos vamos?- escucho detrás de él interrumpiendo sus extrañas meditaciones, volteo a ver a Mimi y le sonrío de lado, tomo la bolsa de la castaña y se dispuso a caminar con ella hasta su hogar, no quería abrir la boca, cualquier incitación a la charla le obligaba a hablar durante horas o hasta que ella se cansara y a su diferencia, a él si le gustaba el silencio y algunas veces la soledad, sin embargo; una parte de él exigía escuchar la voz de Mimi o su risa o algo que viniera de ella.

-¿Te gusta el empleo?- rompió el silencio la castaña un poco apenada, ella veía a Yamato muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero no lo podía evitar, odiaba caminar en silencio.

-Si, es muy bueno- contesto Yamato –La paga esta bien y los compañeros de trabajo son agradables, creo que esta bien ¿A ti te gusta?-

-Si, pero siempre quise otro tipo de trabajo- contesto sinceramente Mimi –Creo que siempre quise tener mi propio local, una cafetería, no tan grande obviamente ni tan elegante, pero no tengo quien me ayude, no puede ser trabajo de uno solo, todo este tiempo he estado ahorrando dinero-

-¿Por eso te quedas en otros horarios?- pregunto Yamato rápidamente ante el comentario de su amiga, ya la había ganado la curiosidad.

-¿Ya te enteraste eh? Pues si, en parte, la otra razón es mas tonta, la verdad estoy sola, bueno estaba, Sora y Taichi están a punto de casarse ¿Crees que seria conveniente estar con ellos como antes? Los demás tenemos empleo o cosas así, algunas veces estoy con Hikari pero desde que llego Takeru pues obviamente lo prefiere, es por eso que también tomo turnos extras.

-Bueno- dijo Yamato dando su chaqueta a Mimi que solo poseía un vestido y el frio se empezaba a hacer presente quizá en el momento adecuado de la conversación para hacer necesario un acto caballeroso –Creo que ahora yo estoy contigo y creo que si quieres y deseas también cuentas conmigo para abrir tu propio café-

-¿De verdad?- grito Mimi - ¡Gracias Yamato!- dijo aun mas fuerte arrebatando la chaqueta de las manos del rubio y poniéndosela alegremente –¡Mañana mismo tomare un día libre y empezare a buscar locales disponibles, yo puedo cocinar y tu tocar, Takeru y Hikari pueden ayudarnos, con un poco de tiempo seguro todo sale de maravilla¡- decía emocionada cual niña pequeña mientras Yamato la observaba alegre, era reconfortante verla sonreír y tan entusiasta pero sobre todo y muy a su pesar, era lo que mas esperaba en el día.

Hikari movía sus manos ansiosa, el día pronto acabaría y había tomado una decisión, terminaría la relación con Takuya, estaba confundida, él era un buen chico y lo quería, pero los sentimientos que habían surgido hacia su mejor amigo la tenían terriblemente asustada ¿Por qué estar con una persona cuando deseas estar con otra? Se repetía para darse valor, terminar una relación no era fácil para ella, se encontraban frente a la entrada del departamento de Taichi y debían despedirse ya, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, Takuya no merecía algo así.

-Bueno, me voy Hikari- dijo Takuya acercándose para recibir el beso correspondiente de la noche hasta que sintió las manos de Hikari posarse en su pecho impidiéndoselo –¿Que pasa?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-Takuya, creo que nuestra relación debe terminar, creo que necesitamos pensar, necesito pensar –recalco Hikari

-¿Es por Takeru cierto?- pregunto Takuya un tanto decepcionado

-No, bueno… no lo se- dijo Hikari bajando la cara y conteniendo sus lagrimas

-No llores- dijo Takuya posando su mano en el hombro de Hikari –Entiendo, yo te quiero Hikari, pero creo que debes pensar sobre lo que sientes, pero no creas que dejare de intentar de enamorarte ¿eh?-

Hikari alzo la vista y abrazo al castaño que tenia frente a ella, Takuya era una joya lo debía admitir, le beso la mejilla y entro al departamento suspirando, solo debía pensar en las cosas y quizá ser honesta con Takeru para saber que pensaba él aunque por ese día lo único que deseaba ya era recostarse, se tiro en su cama y cerro los ojos esperando dormir.

-Gracias por el día Takeru- dijo Catherine antes de entrar a su casa –La pase de maravilla y la comida estuvo deliciosa-

-También la he pasado de maravilla Catherine, debo admitir que eres la primera chica que veo que puede comer mas que yo- dijo el rubio sonriendo alegremente –Pero además de todo creo que ahora sabemos mas del otro-

-Tienes razón, ahora también conozco a la famosa Hikari, la cual por cierto es hermosa- dijo la rubia observando detalladamente la reacción de su amigo ante el nombre de la castaña.

Por su parte Takeru había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho cuando escucho el nombre de Hikari, recordó su sueño y la expresión de noto un poco mas en su cara –Si es hermosa- solo dijo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Catherine –Le parecía tonto que ella se diera cuenta de la situación y su amigo no

Takeru dudo, con alguien debía compartir ese sueño y algo le decía que había encontrado a la persona indicada- Catherine ayer soñé algo muy curioso- dijo desviando la mirada de la rubia y contando todo el sueño con detalles.

-¿De verdad no sabes que significa?- pregunto Catherine sorprendida

-No- dijo Takeru -¿Tú si? – Pregunto con la esperanza de que la visión femenina le ayudara en estos momentos, sin embargo solo recibió un beso en la mejilla y un "Pronto de darás cuenta" antes de que ella entrara en su casa con una sonrisa en cara, no era lo que esperaba y ahora estaba mas confundido, bajo la mirada y se dispuso a dar una caminata nocturna, esta vez él no quería soñar.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué le falto? ¿Qué le sobro? Espero me dejen su review para mejorar :] ahora si, prometo subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible, ya saben como contactarme cualquier queja o sugerencia :] un abrazo**


End file.
